Anything
by ElementalCharge
Summary: Just Ian's reaction on something about the vespers and his sister. Hope you like it, I suck at writing. -Elemental Charge-


Anything

_**Description: Just Ian's reaction on something about the vespers and his sister.**_

_**Chapters: One-Shot**_

_**Status: Complete/In-Progress**_

_**A/N: I was completing a chapter for my 'Percy Jackson' story and well I just randomly thought of this and decided to write it down. I hope you like it, because I'm probably the worst author on Earth!**_

-No One's POV-

"They want what!"

It was another one of those _wonderful _days where the team would spend the majority of the time in front of computers and screens.

The people who were sitting in the dimly lit room stared at the message projected on the screen, it was written clearly in what could have been human blood. The message: _'You give us Gideon's ring and all that you posses that we require.'_

Amy's hand went slack and laid on the keyboard, the person they had put on the verge of death was one that would cause one of the member's great pain.

A picture of a girl who looked like she went through hell and back was shown. Her clothing was ragged and torn, but the look in her eyes betrayed the look of vulnerability.

Hey eyes were as hard as steel and were cold as ice. The pair of Amber eyes looked at the camera with a steely determination of getting out alive. Amy was shocked that even in such a condition, the girl was able to look so intimidating.

Different emotions were shown around the room, there were sighs of relief that their loved ones were not in jeopardy, and others cringed knowing what this meant for Ian and Natalie. There were looks of sympathy sent to Ian but he just kept his gaze on the floor.

Amy rubbed her temples and tried not to panic and immediately go to 'Safe Amy' and never comeback. She felt Dan touch her shoulder in concern, he offered her a small reassuring smile but his eyes were sad and angry at the same time.

"It just had to be her didn't it" a rough voice said from behind.

Ian was gripping onto the sides of his chair and his eyes were so dark that she could barely see any amber in it. A dark furious scowl etched across his features as he stood up.

"What are you doing? Just sitting here while her life is in danger!" he gripped something in is pocket that looked suspiciously like a swis dagger.

"We're doing all that we can Ian." Amy said soothingly.

"All you can! Pardon me but what are all of you doing right now?" his tone grew deadly calm as he spoke. "When the one in danger was your dear nanny and uncle what were you doing!"

Ian had moved from his seat to right in front of Amy, towering over her. "Hey! Leave Amy alone, it has nothing to do with her, we're all trying to help you!" Dan protested from the opposite corner of the room.

"Ian, please calm down we're all trying to help you." Amy put a hand on Ian's shoulder.

Shock flashed through his eyes but he quickly covered it up with a look of hatred and disgust. All his life nobody had shown him any sort of care and the Cahills were not about to make a difference. Throughout the whole Vesper fiasco he had offered them help but all he got were wary and guarded looks, as if he were the Vesper mole. They had his sister hostage! Whichever idiot thought he would put his sister's life in danger probably had less brain cells than Daniel.

The whole room stared at Ian, as he was lost in dark thoughts and memories, his brows were furrowed and his hand was gripping onto a dagger subconsciously. The only person who dared to stay close to him was Amy, she had her mouth open like she wanted to comfort him but she didn't dare to.

"If none of you are willing I shall go now and try to save her." He walked out of the door without a single goodbye.

Amy sat down onto her seat with her face buried in her hands, "Hey, Amy what's up?" Dan kneeled down beside her shaking figure.

"Don't you understand, he thinks we all won't help him because of his past and his parents doings. Now that he has gone there's a possibility that Isabel would bribe him into helping her in order to save his sister!" Amy rubbed her temples and tried to calm down.

"Well doesn't cobra have his communicator? If so we could just call him to contact him!" Hamilton piped in.

Amy hooked a communicator to the main screen and tapped onto Ian's name. The screen showed a green vibrating phone as we tried to contact Ian, but after 3 calls we still couldn't reach him. "Amy he isn't picking up, why don't—"

"Just one more time Dan, just have some patience he has a stubborn personality."

"And you would know" Dan muttered childishly. Amy flushed slightly but her gaze was fixed on the screen. Suddenly, the screen was filled by Ian's face but his surroundings was what caused everyone to be wary. It looked like a laboratory but knowing Lucians it was probably one for poisons.

"Ian, we need to talk."

"What do you need, you made it clear that my sister's life meant nothing to you." The look on his face resembled Isabel's murderous look when she was up to her plans. It scared Dan a lot.

"Ian we all want to help you and I promise we will do all we can to save your sister. Just come back." Amy said with complete sincerity. Ian looked conflicted like he couldn't decide whether he should believe her or just end the call.

"Very well, I shall return and assist you." he said hesitantly. Amy smiled a genuine smile at him and ended the call. _Why Amy would ever want that slimy cobra back in here was forever a mystery to Dan…_

_**A/N: So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I did not kill you with my horrid writing. I don't really write stories like this and I just recently joined Fanfiction. I also don't really read other stories on the site.**_

_**-Elemental Charge-**_


End file.
